The Lies We Share and The Truth We Hide
by xSweetFireStarsx
Summary: When Jack's father died, his mother is the head of the CIA. He was born the next year and trained hard by his mother. Together they hunt the person responsible for his father's death. What happnes he moves from NY to CA and meets the guys and Kim?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ive always wanted to do a Kickin' It story where Jack was **

**in the CSI and stuff. I found it cool. So I thought I should write **

**one of my own. Yes there will be JackxKim just wait till the **

**next chapter. **

Jay Anderson grew up a karate master and worked for the CSI and Jack

Fields grew up working for the FBI.

When these two met, they became great friends and soon she was married to

him. Not long after they went on a mission together, but Jack Fields was

killed in the process by their sworn enemy and America's most wanted

criminal. And it was later that Jay found out that she was pregnant with their

own son.

He was born on the same day his father died. August 19th. He had the same

piercing brown eyes as his father. They held mystery, curiosity, care, love,

strength, understanding, and bravery. It was as though his father passed all

of his traits into their new son. She decided she would leave her last name to

make it his and name him after his father, thus his name being Jack

Anderson.

By this time Jay Anderson was head of the CSI and from the time that Jack

had learned to walk, she taught him everything she knew about karate and

drilled him in the fine arts of being an agent for CSI. She showed him what

it was like to give no mercy and to trust no one and how to lie so well that he

could make himself believe it. While teaching him she also taught a girl

named Scarlet Shar. This became Jack's very close friend, almost like a

sister, with them being only one month apart.

By the age of 12 he was a hard-core, 3rd degree black belt fighting secret

agent for the CSI, just like his mother. When his birthday came around, he

was happy that he was finally a teenager.

On this particular birthday his mom had a special present for him but it held

history behind it. Jay Anderson smiled as her son opened his present. Jack's

eyes sparkled as he took the necklace from the box. "What is it?" he asked

"It was your fathers." Jack waited for his mother to continue. He knew it

was hard for her to share things about his father with him but he was always

so curious. She sighed as she continued. "He used to always wear it. Never

took it off. It was his lucky charm. When he died, they gave it to me. But

now it's upon my honor to give it to you to keep forever." When his mother

finished he looked down at his father's necklace that was now his. He read

the engraved gold writing on the back. _**Never give up. Never say die. **_He

turned it around to the front and it had a green eyed dragon and when the sun

hit the necklace just right, the eyes of the dragons shone bright. "He loved

karate too?" his mother nodded her head. He couldn't explain how much he

loved his present, so he chose actions over words. He raised form his chair

and hugged his mother tightly. She understood and hugged him back. When

this passed he looked up at her and smirked.

"What's our next mission?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack looked at himself in the mirror; he then looked at a picture of his father

as he put on his new necklace. _Perfect. _Jack knew he had big shoes to fill,

and he knew that he is destined for greatness. He looked at himself in the

mirror again. _I just know. _

He took a deep breath and grabbed his skateboard and closed the front door

of his hose and skated down the road. Today plans? First he was to go to the

dojo to meet with his, Scarlet Shar. Then at dark they would go to the CSI

headquarters to meet with his mom to talk about their new assignment.

When he got to the dojo, he smiled as his long-timed friend approached him,

noticing his new present. "Hey Jack. I see mommy got you a new necklace."

Jack laughed as his friend examined his charm. "Yes. It was my father's

lucky charm. Hopefully it will also be mine." She nodded in respect. "Are

you ready for that new mission?" Scarlet asked as she set the mats in place

for their usual karate show down. "Of course. It's what I was made to do."

"Who's the guy that you and your mom are looking for?" Jack sighed at the

thought of the man that had murdered his own father. He wanted to look past

it. He felt that he couldn't handle the anger that radiated through his body

whenever his mind seemed to land on the thought and he didn't want to take

out this anger on his friend, especially when they were about to fight. "I'll

tell you after we find out the mission. Let's just spar okay?" Scarlet agreed,

knowing it wasn't smart to keep the conversation going. She knew what it

did to him and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

Jack tore off his shirt and took of his socks and sneakers leaving him in his

jeans alone. Seeing Jack topless didn't faze her at all. All the girls at their

NYC Middle School would have fainted, but because she had been doing

fierce karate with him since they were toddlers, this was something referred

to as normal. She didn't see him as anything more than her brother, partner,

and close friend.

As she took off her loose blouse and reveled a sports bra, Jack wasn't fazed

by it either and it is for the same reason. He didn't think of her as anything

more than his sister, fighting buddy, and best friend.

As soon as they took their fighting positions, their minds went clear as they

were taught to do. Jack was no longer fighting Scarlet, and Scarlet had her

mind vacant. Only the sound of their heart beats made any noise. Their

breaths were steady and so well controlled that it was hard to see that they

were breathing at all. Their muscles were all that mattered in the world now.

Their brains were trained to count moves and if one move came too quickly

they would counteract with it immediately. As they fought, their hands and

feet became a blur and for more than a second, their feet's were off the floor.

The fight went on for hours, neither of them letting their guard down or

showing the other that they had gotten tired. They were in the same level in

karate, but because of Jack's extra training from his mother, he was stronger.

He felt strength surge inside of him, building up with each move his muscles

made. He took one of Scarlet's arms and pulled it over his shoulder, then

tucked his leg behind her, bringing her down, wining the match. When their

thoughts flowered back to their minds and their brains regained full

consciousness, they were both stunned. Jack by his speed. Scarlet by the

move itself. Jack held out his hand and Scarlet held it while she was hoisted

up. "How did you do that? Where did you learn such a move?" Scarlet

flooded Jack's mind with questions that he didn't know the answers to. "I

really don't know, maybe it was something my mother taught me when I

was little." Scarlet stood amazed at her friends' action. "Speaking of my

mother, it's time to meet her at HQ." Scarlet nodded gaining full

remembrance of their meeting tonight. "Right, let's move." They put their

shirts on as they rushed out the doors.

As they walked through the dark night to HQ where Jack's mother waited,

recent thought circled Jack's mind, and the anger once again radiated

throughout his body as he thought about the one that took his father's life.

Jack had been searching with his mom for the past three years, and even

though they are they agents, they had no luck. He was off the grid, meaning

they had lost his name and location. But Jack's fist un-clenched and his

thoughts began to clear as he thought about Scarlet, who had joined the team

a year ago. Jack felt unstoppable now. His family will find the man and take

him down with a vengeance. To show him no mercy and return the favor t o

his father. In his mind he didn't make this a threat.

He made it a promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I made a mistake in this story. I meant CIA instead of **

**CSI. Sorry. **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

The HQ building was dimly lit on the outside so that no one would know

where base is held. The HQ building has 27 stories and up to 50 rooms on

each floor. But I've been coming here since I was 2 so I know it like the

back of my hand. Scarlet doesn't know this place as well as I do so she

followed close behind me. One wrong turn and you could be lost in here for

days.

My mother's office was one the 27th floor, section A, room 32. When we

reached my mom's office, I made sure I knocked. She beckoned us in, she

pointed to seats across her room, facing her desk. Her head was faced down

as she finished up some paper work. Then when one of her of her many

assistants came in and whisked it away, she turned her attention to us. "Jack.

Scarlet." We stood as she said our names. In here, she was our boss and is

issued great respect as being head commissioner of the CIA. Outside of

work, she was more fun and relaxed than you would think, but in here she

was as serious as a heart attack.

She nodded her head signaling us to sit back down. "What is the new

mission?" I asked. This question has been tugging at my brain all day.

"Before you receive your new mission, there is one that you and Scarlet

have to complete tonight." This time Scarlet spoke up. "What is it?" My

mom went into her top desk drawer and pulled out two folders that we

always get our assignments in. A brown pocket folder with the CIA symbol

on the front, filled with information on the person we were trying to catch.

Their whereabouts, their name and criminal record not mention their picture.

She handed them to me and Scarlet. We flipped through the folder as she

spoke. "This guy has been robbing banks through-out the tri-state area. He

calls himself the 'The Dark Knight' " She then pulled out a map. Scarlet and

I got up to see more clearly. She took a marker and then continued speaking

as she drew circles on the map. "These are the banks that he has already

robbed. He works alone and strikes at night. He's likely to strike at the

Central Bank in Manhattan tonight. He's an expert when it comes to

camouflaging so carry your night-vision goggles. Take an hour to suit up

then we will have our helicopter take you to the area." Scarlet nodded and

we both shook my mother's hand. "Good luck." She said as we walked

towards to door. I held the door as Scarlet walked out, before I turned to

walk out also "Jack?" "Yes mom?" "Be sure to come back here after the

mission. Only you. It's important." I wanted to know what the problem was

but there was no time to ask. So I simply replied "Yes ma'am." I ran to the

elevator that Scarlet was holding for me. I pressed the button to go to the

basement. "What did your mom say to you?" "She told me to meet with her

when we get back to talk alone." "What for?" I let out a breath. "Wish I

knew."

When we reached the basement I typed in the code for the room that held

weapons and armor. We both got dressed in 30 minutes. Scarlet pulled her

dark brown hair into a bun while I put on a black hat over my messy hair.

She put on an army-green tank top while I put up on a plain black vest. I put

on army-green capris while she put on black ones then we both put on black

combat boots. Then we strapped on our armor. I strapped a pocket knife

around my arm and a 900 watt powered laser around my leg. Scarlet put on a

belt that held another knife, rope, grappling hook and things of that nature. I

put the night vision goggles around my neck while she put on her watch. We

got our pagers and radios. Then we ran to the elevator back up to the top

floor to reach the helicopter. "Time?" Scarlet looked at her watch. "9:50"

We went over the plan in the elevator like we usually do. I started off first.

"The helicopter will get us there by 10. It will drop us off on the roof of the

bank, I'll use my locker to cut into the vents." I stopped as she continued.

"We go through, find an opening to the ground floor. I tie my rope around

my waist while you lower me down. When he comes in we'll have the

advantage of a surprise attack." She smiled at me, feeling proud that she

figured out the rest of the plan. I held out my hand and she grabbed it, as we

echoed our motto known to only us, through the elevator walls. "I came to

win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to

rise. Get ready because I came to win." We smiled as we finished off. We

chanted since the first mission we went on. We felt that it gave us good luck,

it gave us hope. She was a good partner, but I would never admit it to her.

The elevator stopped at the top floor and we made our way to the helicopter.

We got to the bank at exactly 10. I searched for the vent opening on the roof

of the bank, when I found it; I pulled out my laser and drew a square big

enough for us to fit through. I let Scarlet go first then I climbed in after her.

We crawled through the vents for what seemed like hours, but we finally

found the opening to the ground floor. We peered through. It was as dark as

night, there was no doubt that he would be wearing black so it would be hard

to find him. I searched the floor and the walls and the doors, when I searched

a second time I saw something move by the door. I grabbed my partners arm

as she was getting her rope ready, "Scar look, he's outside." As I finished

my sentence he shattered the window with the back of his gun. I noticed the

alarm didn't come on. _He probably discharged the alarm before he broke in. _

_No wonder no one caught him. _I looked at Scarlet and she nodded showing

me that she was ready. I opened the ventand held her waist as she climbed

through. She dropped with no hesitation as I held the rope and let it glide

slowly through my hands. 'The Dark Knight' expected knowing of it. When

Scarlet was safely on the floor, she kept her distance and waited till I came

down. I let my hands grabbed one of the poles as I swung my legs out of the

vent. I jumped down and the criminal turned around. With him distracted

Scarlet got her chance to take the gun. I lunged at him, stopping him from

hitting Scarlet. When he realized that there were two people fighting him he

started to fight back. Somehow he retrieved his gun form Scarlet and hit her

in the face with the back of it. She fell on the floor and he walked over to her

and held up his gun. Seeing this made me angry, protective. I reacted

immediately, not caring about the mission anymore. He had made it

personal. I took the pocket knife from my arm and I stabbed it into the back

of his leg. He cried out in pain and fired the gun but luckily it had hit the

roof. He held his leg and took out the knife, I quickly took his arm and

flipped him on his back and my foot on his chest while I took back my knife.

Scarlet walked over with a minor bruise on her face, but other than that she

was perfectly fine. After all, she's a girl that could take a punch. "Scar."

"I'm on it." She took out her pager and paged the nearest police station. In

less than 10 minutes the cops showed up and hand-cuffed the criminal. We

showed them our ID's and they took care of Scarlet's wound. When she was

all fixed she called HQ and had them send a car this time. At midnight we

were in the HQ building, in the basement. Scarlet was putting away the

armor and I was cleaning my knife. Then we walked into the elevator. "Nice

job out there." I smiled. "You too, especially the way you landed. I was

afraid you were going to make noise." She looked at me and shook her head.

"Jack you really need to start trusting me more." I laughed and agreed.

"Hey, go talk to your mom. I'm going home to rest." "Okay, be careful."

She nodded as the elevator met the first floor, before the doors closed she

gave me a hug goodbye. I pressed the button for the 27th floor and in 20

minutes I was sitting in my mother's office.

"Jack we have a lead on the guy that murdered your father." I couldn't

believe what she had just said. But she didn't give me any time to ask if she

was joking. "We traced him to Seaport, California. I took the liberty of

getting our team transferred to their CIA agency." This was too much to take

it. "Were moving to California?" my mom nodded her head. "We leave next

week Sunday." "Is Scarlet coming with us?" "Yes. She is part of our team."

I smiled. I had no problem moving as long as she came with us. I looked

down at my necklace and thought of my dad and said the only that was left

on my mind.

"I'm ready for anything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday. 8:00pm **

It's been almost a week since my mom told me about our new lead. We were

being transferred to California and we were leaving tomorrow, on Sunday

like she said. I still haven't broken news to Scarlet.

I put aside the thought as I went to work with my personal trainer, Ashe

Carter. He's 32 and had been training me since I was 4. He's stepped in and

trained me whenever my mother didn't have the time. There was only one

move that I could ever get right.

"Double hand-over, roundabout kick." "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Let's

go." "But Jack-" "Carter, please."

The move is hard and complicated for a child my age. It was series of

vigorous movements of the body and takes a lot of control. It was one of the

moves that made a martial artist special. Carter knows that I have been

trying it for weeks. I usually get the first part right, but when it comes to the

landing, the roundabout kick, I never stick the landing. To make it easier, he

goes through the steps of the move one by one.

"Okay Anderson, take your standing position." He waited until I had it

perfect, and then continued. "Now back-flip into the double-over then into

the hand-over." I did the back-flip with ease. Then with the double-over I

twirled through the air landing in a hand-stand position. It was hard staying

in this position, but I held it as I waited for the next move, the roundabout

kick. "Now lift off your hands into the air. Do one half-spin, and then set

your legs apart into back-flip position and then land back into the standing

position." He spoke slowly as I gained concentration. I took a deep breath

and I pushed my hands off the mat, sending me into the air. I did the half-

spin, but before setting my legs apart and putting myself back into the back-

flip position, I lost balance and fell on my back. My eyes fluttered open to

see Ashe stretching his hand out but I rejected it. I was too angry and

frustrated. I got up and shook my arms out. "I want to go again." I knew he

wouldn't, but it was worth a try. "Jack, you're not focusing. Your mind isn't

clear. I can understand that with the big move tomorrow." I shook my head.

"Did you even tell Scarlet?" I was about to answer but then she walked

through the door smiling. "Tell Scarlet what?" I turned to Ashe for help, but

he shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room, leaving us alone. I

sighed and rested myself on the mat and she came and sat down next to me.

"Scarlet…" I stopped to puff out a breath. She looked at me expectantly.

"After the mission last night, I went back to my mom. She told me that we

have a lead on the guy. She beamed. "Jack that's so great!" "I know, but my

mom said she got us transferred to the nearest agency near to where they

tracked him, and that's in Seaford, California." Her face fell. "So… you're

leaving?" "Tomorrow. But we want you to come, your part of our team. But

I didn't expect you to drop everything and come with us." She smiled, but

not as much as before. "Jack, it's okay. Like you said, I'm part of the team.

I'll just tell Angie something came up." I nodded. Angie was Scarlet's foster

mom. My mom found Scarlet as a new born baby, alone by a dumpster a few

days after she had given birth to me, she took her in and my mom trained us

together. A few years later when we were 10, child services came and took

her away, but we still kept in touch because my mom had her already

enlisted into the CIA. But ever since she's been in a foster home, she's been

looking for a way out. Scarlet never told anyone what happened to her; she

thought people would think she was weak.

Thinking of this felt bad, and even though we agents don't like to expose

affection, I reached over and gave her a tight hug. This was her ticket out of

misery. "Come on, let's go tell Ms. Anderson." She said after breaking

away.

**9:30pm**

We walked into my mom's office. Scarlet was the first to speak. "Message

received." My mom smiled and rose form her desk to stand before us. "Very

well. Here's some small information. We have your suitcase's packed and

already aboard Air Flight 2034. We already have a house and car purchased.

You two will not have to change your names or how you appear, but you

will still have to be undercover, no one must know what we're up too. When

we get there you two will attend Seaford High the next day. We have yet to

load a picture of our criminal, but we will soon. We will lay low until we

have a known contact. We will listen and follow the orders of this CIA

agency. You will train at HQ on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. You

will still have assignments and missions to follow through. Understood?"

We nodded.

"Understood."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday 7:00 pm**

We boarded Air Flight 2034 promptly before takeoff. The airplane base is

located exactly southeast of HQ reserved only for CSI purposes. Used only

when agents get transferred or have to travel to another region to get a better

tracking on their target. But because my mom was head commissioner, we

had our own private plane.

When had taken off, I turned to my mom. "How long until we reach?"

"Precisely 4 hours is there's no air traffic." I nodded and turned back around

to check on Scarlet who was already asleep. I took in a deep breath and

faced forward to look out the window. The thought of getting transferred to

California to be enlisted into a new agency didn't worry me at all, it's been

happening for as long as I can remember. It was only the thought of seeing

the man that has the life of my father in his hand, how I would react once we

finally catch him and reveal his face. It bothered me more that I didn't know

anything about him. I could pass him on the street and not even have the

slightest idea that it was him. It was hard not telling anyone how I felt and

what I thought, even Scarlet, but she and everyone else had the grace not to

ask. All accept it, all but my mom.

"You worried about catching him, aren't you?" she whispered so she

wouldn't wake Scarlet. I sighed and nodded. This is the time when mom

acted like a mother instead of my boss.

"Yes. I just don't know if I'll be able to handle it when we catch him." I said

finally speaking the truth. She cringed at the thought and that's how I knew

that she was feeling the same way. She always had a problem with showing

her feelings especially after my father's death. Those were one of the traits

that I had inherited from her. That and determination. The rest, like she had

told me, were from my dad. I cleared my thought as she began to speak. And

with the way her voice sounded, I knew she wasn't just telling it to me, but

also herself.

"I know, but it's the right thing to do. You were trained to control your

feelings. This is the missions above all missions for you, it's time for you to

see if you're as good as you seem.." I silently nodded, not knowing if she

was going to continue or not. I looked at her face that was once happy and

warm, but now cold and straight. She hides her emotions through her face

when she talks about dad. Never wanting people to know, not even her own

son. But because of my father's curiosity, I pressed on.

"How do you feel about this?" she took in a deep breath, but her face stayed

the same.

"It's not only about feeling as much as it is about doing. It's about giving

justice to your father." She stopped then turned to me and looked me straight

in my eyes, seeing my father.

"It will finally put me to rest. I will sleep soundly at night. When we find

him, I will know that my job is done." I looked back at her.

"Are you going to kill him?" I searched her eyes for answers, but then she

looked away.

"Get some sleep Jack. We have to be at school early in the morning to sign

you up." I sighed as she rejected my question. I knew she would but I hoped

she wouldn't. My mom tried to calm me, but it just made me even more

frantic. I turned back around to face the window as I saw her close her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Like I said in my other story, I'm thinking of writing another **

**Kickin' Story, but I'm stuck between it being an on-going story or a **

**series of one-shots. Tell me what you want in your review or PM me!**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"You ready?" I heard Scarlet's voice question me. I nodded with anticipation. I

could feel the adrenaline run through my blood with every beat of my heart. I

looked at the dark road ahead. I turned back to face Scarlet.

"Come with me." I pleaded. She shook her head.

"You're on your own." This time I shook my head.

"I can't go without you." She layed a hand on my shoulder.

"You have to." She disappeared into the night like a whisper from the dead.

I looked back in the night. I started to walk, clutching my knife. Someone was

following me, I could feel it. It's silhouette was cold, angry, and filled with hate. I

felt the wind break as it lurched forward, I turned around, but I was too late. The

icy hands grabbed my hand and twisted the knife from my hand, I tried to cry out

in pain but I couldn't. My scream was stifled by the feeling of my own blood

pouring out of my left side. The icy, cold hands left a mark by its grasp. I heard the

faint sound of knife hitting the pavement, and the faint call of my name through the

night. "Jack! Jack! Wake up!" they shook me as I seemed to go further into depth.

**Monday**

**6:00am **

**Seaford, California **

I woke up to the piercing light of the morning sun rising just over the west coast

horizon. I closed my eyes again, not really remembering where I was. Images of

the horrid dream flashed through my mind, none stopping for more than a second.

Someone was still shaking me as the same words pounded against my ear drums.

"Jack. Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes, my head throbbing. I turned to see my

shaker.

"Scar?" she smiled when she heard me respond, her ocean green eyes were filled

care and worry. She seemed perfectly fine, but I was helplessly confused.

"What happened?" her smile lessened.

"You were shaking in your sleep and mumbling. Are you okay?" I nodded and sat

up. Apparently, this dream disturbed me more than I thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked uneasy.

"Jack, if it was about this mission and your father-"

"Scar! I said I was fine. It was nothing. Don't worry about it." I got up walked to

the back of the plane. I surprised by how angry I had gotten but I didn't anyone

worrying about me.

_No one. _

I showered in 10 minutes and went through bag that had my school clothes in it. I

slipped into the dark jeans and slipped into a black shirt over my damp hair. I put

on my purple sneakers and threw on my purple sweater to seal the deal.

I looked in the mirror and touched my necklace. I turned it around to the back, and

read the engraved words. Suddenly nothing felt real, I didn't feel real. The strong

pull from my heart to the necklace made me feel like my dad was still out there.

But I knew that wasn't true. My mom saw the last of him being buried into the

hole of no return. The closest thing she has to him is me. The last memories that I

had of my dad flashed through my mind. Their warm-centered love melted away

the icy, cold features of my dream.

I took a deep breath and walked back to the front of the plane, losing my appetite

completely. My mom walked out of the pilot's area and announced that we would

land in less than 20 minutes.

I looked down at my necklace once more as the sun hit the dragon at the perfect

angle, making it shine. The light of its green eyes shone into my own brown ones.

_No turning back now. This is it._

I figured my father would be my motivation.

**Monday**

**9:00am**

We stood in front of the new school. The letters spelled out 'Seaford High' at the

top. My mother turned to face me and Scarlet.

"Ready?" we nodded. Even if we weren't ready, we didn't really have a choice.

We walked through the long, still hallways. The school seemed bigger when it was

empty. I stole looks into classrooms as we walked towards the principal's office.

The hallway seemed endless as we continued to walk, but sure enough, we were

there in a few minutes. We knocked first.

"Come in." a voice yelled from inside. We walked in as the principal smiled and

beckoned for us to sit. I looked around the office to see shelves packed to the roof

with books, all no less than 3 inches thick. I looked at her nametag on the desk.

PR. Anthony Cropwell.

"Hi. How may I help you?" my mom spoke up as me and Scarlet stayed quiet.

"Hello. I'm here to register my two kids." Principal Cropwell nodded.

"Very well. Their names?"

"Jack Anderson and Scarlet Shar." The principal nodded as he wrote down our

names in what I guessed was our files. Luckily, he didn't ask why Scarlet and I

didn't have the same last name. That would have caused some problems, problems

that we didn't need.

"Age?"

"Both are 13." He scribbled some more words into our files and soon got up and

put them into a cabinet. When he sat back down he turned to Scarlet and I.

"Welcome to my school youngsters. Your both in class 8-02, and they are at

English as of now. Here are your schedules." He handed us each brown papers and

then continued.

"That is in room 303, you're free to go." We smiled politely as we walked out the

door leaving my mom alone to talk with the principal.

We walked down the hallway, not saying a word.

_301_

_302_

_303…_

"Well, here we are." Scarlet gave a wry smile as I opened the door.

**A/N Sorry, I had to finish this chapter in a rush, so I didn't get to **

**put in Kim. But look on the bright side, this way the next chapter **

**can be all about Jack meeting Kim.**

**-JAYY. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, here we are." Scarlet gave a wry smile as I opened the door. I nodded as I

walked in behind her.

The teacher was turned to the board quickly writing notes but the class loss all

attention as we entered. Half of them turned back around when the teacher had

begun again.

"Now class, a transitive noun contains and describes the object in the sentence.

When you have an intransitive …. Why who do we have here?" she asked as she

noticed us standing at the door. Scarlet spoke up first.

"We're new and were assigned to this class." The teacher looked at us as well as

the rest of the class.

"Your names?"

Scarlet spoke up once again "Scarlet Shar." She looked at me next.

"Jack Anderson." The teacher smiled and set down the chalk and stretched out her

hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Johnson, your English and homeroom teacher." We

both shook her hands and flashed a smile that both said we wanted nothing more

than to be here, even if it was a lie.

Mrs. Johnson then turned to the class. She greeted us to them and in return we got

a few waves, more flashed a smile, and the rest waved.

"Okay now that we're all acquainted with each other you two can take any open

seats and we can return to the lesson before break. We nodded and searched the

classroom for seats. Scarlet spotted 2 seats in the back in between a blonde girl and

a dark-curly haired guy. Scarlet walked down the aisle towards the seats and I

wasn't far behind. One guy was giving her a flirtatious look. I looked right at him

with a look that said 'If you even try, I can have you at the nearest hospital in 10

seconds flat.' He quickly looked away and I smirked.

When we got to our seats we set our bags down and got comfortable. Scarlet sat

next the blonde girl and I sat next to the guy on my left. I looked at Scarlet and she

smiled at me, and I returned it.

"How do you like it so far?" she mouthed to me so the teacher would hear or see. I

shrugged my shoulders as a response.

I turned to my left and caught eye with the dark-haired boy. He held out his hand

and leaned over.

"Hey. Welcome to the school, my name's Jerry Martinez." I shook his hand

"Jack, and thanks." I turned face front just in time to hear Mrs. Johnson announce

that it was time for our break. I turned back to Jerry.

"What's break?"

"It's just a free period for us kids to relax then we continue through the rest of the

day." I nodded my head.

"Oh cool." The bell rung and we got up and picked up our bags. I waited for

Scarlet as Jerry walked out, then he turned around and yelled over the noise of the

hallway.

"Hey! You guys want to meet the rest of my crew?" Scarlet looked at me and

shrugged. I turned back to Jerry and cupped my hands around my mouth so I

wouldn't have to yell a loud as he did and he would still be able to hear me.

"Yeah sure. Wait up!" Scarlet and I caught up with Jerry and he smiled as Scarlet

held out a hand.

"Hi. I'm Scarlet." They shook hands then Jerry spoke up. "Jerry. Nice to meet you.

Come on, let's go."

Jerry dragged us both down a long hallway and through a corridor that led to the

lunchroom where a few kids were seated and some were at the vending machine.

Scarlet and I followed slowly behind as Jerry paced forward toward a group of 3

kids. The only one I recognized was the blonde girl, the rest I never seen. When we

finally joined the group Jerry greeted us to everyone.

"Guys these are the new kids Jack and Scarlet." He then turned to us as he pointed

to the others.

"Jack, Scarlet this is Milton. That's Eddie, and last is Kimberly." We went down

the row as we shook hands and smiled. As I shook Kimberly's hand she said.

"But you can call me Kim."


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Jack, Scarlet this is Milton. That's Eddie, and last is Kimberly." We went **_

_**down**_

_**the row as we shook hands and smiled. As I shook Kimberly's hand she **_

_**said.**_

_**"But you can call me Kim."**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Alright then Kim." I said trying the nickname out.

"So new kids, where are you guys from?" said the one who I thought was to

be called Eddie. I looked at Scarlet and then back to Eddie, we couldn't

afford to give away too much information.

"New York City." I said vaguely. They all looked excited when it was

announced.

"Woah! Way cool. You never mentioned that man!" exasperated Jerry. I

shrugged my shoulders.

"You never asked." He only nodded as the one told to be referred to as Kim

spoke up.

"So tell us what you guys do there? Any hotspots or tourist attractions?" I

looked at Scarlet, signaling that it was her turn to answer.

"Well there's the Empire State Building which is located in Manhattan

which is a hotspot in itself. All the buildings there are humongous and reach

the clouds in the sky, there are the Hamptons. Then there's the biggest

attraction of all, Times Square. I mean it _**beautiful**_ at night." When she

ended, I realized that she didn't answer Kim's first question, it would have

given too much away. I wasn't surprised that she covered us up with all that

extra information, we were trained to protect ourselves; verbally and

physically. Before anyone else could ask any more questions, I decided to

ask them some questions of my own. If Scarlet and I are going to be hanging

around them while we're here, I might as well know all the information I can

get out of them.

"So, what do you guys do here?" The scrawny kid Milton was the first to

answer the question.

"Well we all have our different hobbies. I, for one, have speed chess

tournaments, Kim's head cheerleader, Eddie collects… scented car

fresheners," he said looked a bit ashamed and embarrassed of his friend's

pastime. "And Jerry, well he just goes to a lot of parties and tries to meet a

lot of girls." Milton said finishing off but no less than a few minutes Jerry

came busting in, seeming to be finishing off Milton's thought.

"Yeah, but the one thing we _**all **_have in common is that we take karate at

Bobby Wasabi's dojo." While registering all this information, the tiny detail

about karate came at me in full force, I took a quick look at Scarlet to find

out that her eyes were also bulging out of her head daring to fall out of their

sockets. She was the first to speak.

"Karate? Are you serious? You guys?"

"Yeah, right at the dojo in the Maine Mall." answered Eddie. They all

nodded enthusiastically except for Kim, who seemed to notice the disbelief

in Scarlet's voice, as did I.

"Why so surprised? You guys take karate too?" Kimberly said crossing her

arms across her chest, noticing this reminded me remarkably of how she

reflected the personality of Scarlet well. _**Both the instigator type I see, ready **_

_**to fight, aggressive. **_But I could never picture Scarlet as head of a

cheerleading squad. Seeing Scar tense up was an automatic detection for me

and Kim didn't know what kind of boundary lines she was crossing. I

quickly step to the aid of the other. Just this once. I chose to answer before

Scarlet had her chance, she knows and I know this isn't what we came here

for.

"Sure." It was always a good answer if you didn't want to answer with a

definite yes, or refuse to explain yourself any further.

"Oh well that's cool," Eddie said this time, butting in front of Kim. "You

two should come by the dojo later after school and try out."

"Will do." I said giving him a thumbs up.

The school bell finally rung, signaling the second half of the school is

beginning. A chorus of "See you later." and "Goodbyes" echoed the halls as

the group walked away. I turned to Scarlet as we walked to our next class

which was Math.

"Really Scar?" I said a little frustrated.

"What?"

"You need to gain control of that quick anger of yours." She let a small

laugh, and I was glad to see that she was back to normal.

"You sound like Master Sensei." I laughed at the thought of my voice

representing an old man but I knew what she meant.

"I know, but you seriously need to chill for a while. We need to get to know

these kids to see if they know anything useful and important that we can

bring back to HQ."

"Anderson their just kids, what could they possibly know about a wanted

criminal that we're hunting down?" I shrugged my shoulders and let out a

long breath as we approached the classroom where Math would be held.

"You never know Shay, you never know."


	9. Chapter 9

_**"You never know Shay, you never know."**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

As we walked out of the Math classroom I continued my thought.

"How about we split them up and see what we can find out from them."

Shay nodded.

"Okay, how exactly are we going to carry out that plan of yours?" she

finished as soon as the school bell had rung, signaling the end of the school

day. I looked back to see Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Kim walking towards us.

"Okay, you stick with Jerry, Milton, and Eddie to see what you can find out

and I'll stick with Kim, but we have to finish all this before it's time to

report to the new headquarters to start the new training." She nodded her

head, understanding. She looked at her watch as the gang gained closer.

"It's 3pm and we have to be at HQ at 7pm. That gives us 4hours." She times

her watch to set off at a direct time, and then she took my wrist which held

my watch, to also time it.

"I'm going to set it to go off 30mins before 7 so that we will have time to get

to HQ." I nodded my head as she set my watch in sequence with hers. By

this time Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Kim were already next to us.

"Well here you are, you guys ready to go?" Scarlet asked them.

"Go?" Eddie asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, since we already told you guys about the wonders and spectacular

things about New York City, we thought that you guys should show us

around Seaford." Scarlet smiled at Jerry, Eddie, and Milton.

"Kind of like our personal tour guides." She said, finishing up my thought.

"Sure, sounds like fun to me." Jerry said who was usually up for anything.

"Okay cool. Let's split up then, Jack with Kim and I'll be with the rest of

you guys." Scarlet ordered, but done so delicately no one thought anything

of it. They all nodded as we walked out of the school together, and then went

our separate ways.

I was uneasy about leaving Scarlet alone with three strangers, not to mention

them being males. But I know she can handle anything. I looked over at my

partner; the slight wind of the afternoon blew through her blonde hair.

_**No, not just blonde, blonde with a little brown touch. **_

Her hand made a swift touch to mine.

_**Her hands feel like- WAIT! What am I doing?**_ I looked down to my

watch as the seconds passed.

_**Get your head back in the game. **_I cleared my throat and turned to her.

"Kimberly right?" she nodded and turned to me.

"Yeah but, I like Kim better, Kim Crawford."

"Okay cool."

"Is Jack your full name?" I took a moment here to think. Tell her my real

information or not and don't take chances. I decided I should tell her, I

needed her to gain trust in me.

"Jackson Anderson. That's my full name." she smiled and nodded again.

"Cool I like it." I perked up, but of course I had to hide it.

"So Kim, where exactly are we going?"

"I thought we should go by the old Seaford dock." I looked at my clock.

_**Us walking was going to take us forever. **_

"We should hurry up though."

"Why? Got somewhere to be?"

"Oh no, I just want to get there quickly so we can sit, look at the water and I

can get to know you better." I saw a slight blush as I finished my sentence,

but it seemed to do the trick. We broke into a sprint and after a few minutes

we reached the dock.

"Take off your shoes and socks." I looked at her weirdly.

"My shoes… and socks. Why?" All Kim did was laugh.

"Just do it." to stay on her good side I followed her.

"Now put your feet in the water." I did as I was told and oddly, it was the

best experience I've ever had. With water that is, life as an agent has it's

perks.

"So tell me about yourself." She took a deep breath.

"Okay, well I'm 13. I love karate and cheerleading. But don't get things

wrong, I can still kick your butt when it comes down to it." I laughed

knowing she was probably wrong.

"I live with my mom," she sighed as she continued. "My dad is…gone." I

looked up.

"Gone? Where'd he go?" she looked down.

"Jack, don't make me talk about it…" she said shaking her head. I looked at

her and saw myself. The way I was when anyone asked me about my own

father. I know what it was like when someone asked you and you didn't

know how to explain without having to hurt yourself, but you never found a

way. I took her hand in my own, maybe cause it was shaking or maybe I

took hold of it because I knew my own would start to shake. She looked at

me, I shrugged my shoulders. She let go of my hand and drew me into a

strong hug, it's been a long time I've come in contact with anyone in this

way. I forgot how it feels. I liked it; I embraced even more until I was afraid

I would break her.

"Jack, I know it's early, but promise we'll be close friends?" I didn't know

what to say, or how to answer. Because this was totally against what I'm

supposed to be doing, I just embraced her even closer as my answer.

I think she understood.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Hey, its xSweetFireStarsx here and I'm back! Thanks for **

**the REALLY kind and sweet reviews, you guys motivate me. **

**Anyway, this chapter is going to be a bit sketchy and a rough **

**path for Scarlet and Jack. So here goes nothing!**

"_**Because this was totally against what I'm supposed to be doing, I just **_

_**embraced her even closer as my answer.**_

_**I think she understood."**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I nestled myself into the crook of her neck, as if to take in her scent so I

would never forget my first real display of affection by another person in

years. My mind reversed and revised her asking of me. To promise to her,

Kimberly, that we will be close friends. Yes, I, Jackson Anderson, have

made promises before. I have made promises to kill, promises to fight, and

promises to stay true to a partner. But never in my whole life have I been

ever asked to "promise to be close friends."

As her windblown hair tickled my hair, I continued to think.

_**Besides Scar, I've never have a close friend. I didn't choose this way of **_

_**life. My life is just too full of secrets kept and lies shared that only a **_

_**person on the inside could only befriend me. But then there's Kimberly, a **_

_**person who I can talk about my loss with that seemed to be enough. **_

With being so deep in thought, I almost jumped when she suddenly moved

away from our hold of each other. I decided I should tell her my thoughts.

"Kimberly?" I asked softly to make sure she was listening. She nodded in

response.

"Kim." she corrected me.

"Right, I just wanted to say-" but I didn't get to say what I wanted to

because my watch, the one Scarlet timed for our departure to the new HQ,

was buzzing, showing that my time with Kim was over. Luckily she didn't

see or hear it going off.

"Kim, I'm sorry I got to go. I have an appointment to go to." I said hurriedly

getting up. I didn't want to see Scarlet after this episode with Kim.

_**I didn't find out any useful information about Kim to give to Scar, while **_

_**she probably has plenty for me.**_

"Jack wait." Kim called for me as I turned on my heel. I stopped and turned.

She was standing now, not too far away for me. I looked at her to let her

know that I was listening.

"Go on and tell me what you had to tell me before you leave."

"I wanted to say that I can't-" I sighed. "I'm not sure I can be close friends

with you. I've never really had a close friend besides for Scarlet, but I

promise to my heart that I'll stay true to you." Kim nodded and she blushed,

maybe from my words to her that I meant fully.

"Will you at least try?"

_**Try to have Kim as my first close friend outside of my secret life? **_

I nodded my head.

"I will." She smiled and I gave her half of one back, and then turned again to

leave.

Throughout the whole journey to the new HQ I thought about what I was

going to say to Scarlet.

_**It's not the first time I've lied, but it will be the first time I lied to Scarlet. **_

I sighed and ran a few of my fingers through my now messy hair, then I

stuck my hands into my pockets and walked slower, kicking rocks and

pebbles that were in the way, I knew that I violated the mission entirely

that's why I couldn't face her.

The new building came into few. It was brightly lit up but it still managed to

stay hidden by the much brighter lights of the city beyond it. The building

had a structure of stairs ascending; it much reminded me of the Empire State

Building home in New York City. The building was all windows, yet you

couldn't see through them. That's usually how these things worked, people

on the outside weren't able to look inside but those on the inside were able

to see outside. I walked up to the door and grabbed the handle, but before I

was let in, I was scanned, I passed through with a card that my mom

supplied myself and Scarlet with. When I was finally through the security

base lines, my mom was there awaiting me which was usual but also

unusual. When we were close enough to hear each other I waved, much like

a normal son would to his mom.

"Hey Mom." I said smiling to her, truly, after what I've been through today,

I was happy to see her. I wanted to give her a hug. But with our current

surroundings that was too much to ask, the most she did was ruffle my head

as usual.

"Do you know the where abouts of Scarlet?" I shook my head a little bit

too quickly.

"No, no I don't. I thought she would already be here." My mother shook her

head.

"Okay. I have to go work with the rest of leaders. When Scarlet comes, meet

me in my new office." I nodded my head.

"While I do that go hang out in the weaponry station until she comes." I

nodded my head and walked towards the elevators. I looked at the directory

sign of where everything was located and found the weaponry station.

_**Floor 28 Room 2108* Got it.**_

I walked into the elevator and pressed the 28 button and waited, while I did

so I looked around. The elevator was stainless steel glass made to be seeing

through, I passed through floors and saw other agents working hard on cases

and practicing moves for out in the field. None of them looked young like

Scarlet and I. The elevator dinged when floor 28 was finally reached. I

walked out into the hall and saw many bustling adults; none noticed me

which was just fine. I turned and walked all way down to the end of the hall

to room 2018. The door was unlocked so I went right on in. The room itself

had many corridors, I looked around to see no one else and secretly I was

glad. I didn't want to see or speak to anyone right now. I walked over to the

weapons I was most used to. I was about to set my hand on one of the

400watt lasers until I heard a voice from behind.

"I thought you would never show up." It spoke in silence. I didn't move a

muscle. This wasn't like the old agency where I knew everyone and

everything by heart. This place was foreign to me. While the voice spoke I

tried to figure out where to attack.

"I just want you to know I didn't fail." I felt it smiling at me from the back.

The voice was coming from the far left. Once I pinpointed it exactly I flew

around and made contact with its face with my hard knuckles. There was the

scream of a girl as she tried to catch my arm, but it was too fast and it

connected with her cheekbone. She held on to my arm as she stubble to

stand straight.

"Jack! Jezz what's the matter with you?" she screamed as she held her face.

"Scarlet?" I asked softly.

"Yes! Who else could it be?" I shook my head, no room for words. I just

tried my best to help her up. I carried her over to the couch in the far corner

of the corridor I was in. she was still holding her face.

"Gosh Scarlet I'm so sorry. Tell me if you're okay." I said in a worried tone.

She beckoned me to come closer, so naturally, I did. I got close enough for

her scent to rise up to my nose. Once she thought I was close enough she

raised her hand. I would ask her what she was doing but it was too late

because she hit me full force into the nose. I flew back about 2 feet.

"Ow!"

"Now I feel okay." She said to me, I knew she was smiling. I got up holding

my nose, happy it wasn't bleeding, and sat next to her on the couch. Rubbing

her face now, she began to talk.

"So, how'd thing go with Kim?" I sighed.

_**Ah jeez. **_

"Um, good fine." I said clearing my throat. Scarlet stared at me.

"Jack I swear if you're holding anything back from me-"

"I'm not," I interrupted her. "Just nothing happened." I felt a slight bush rise

to my cheek; I rose up before Scarlet could see it. But of course, she did.

This girl saw everything.

"Jack please do not develop any feelings for this girl. We didn't come here

for you to achieve in having a new girlfriend." I shook my head still not

facing her.

"Scar, I'm going to develop any feelings for her. She just…"

"What Jack?"

"She understands me." I said softly. Scarlet was quite for a moment.

"This isn't like you, Jack. Don't let her change you, you need to focus on

this mission, remember how important this is to you." There was something

different in her voice.

"Maybe this is how I'm supposed to be." I answered back to her. I've never

been through anything like this, but I'm used to change.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N ****xSweetFireStarsx here, like I said in my other update, I'm **

**going to be starting a brand new Kickin' It story at the **

**beginning of summer, by that I most likely mean June 20****th****. But **

**I'm starting to work on it now so that the first few chapters **

**should be ready by then. **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I've never been through anything like this, but I'm used to change.

"Jack," Scarlet started off, her voice soft but yet controlling. I may have

sensed a bit of anger in there. "There's no way our life is supposed to be,

this is how it is and we were taught to deal with it when it comes to making

friends. We were given a rule, and it was?" she asked, expecting me to

answer. I looked at her coldly, I wasn't necessarily anger at her, but now I

was angry at myself, my choices, the world and everyone included.

"Never to make contact or friends with those on the outside or opposite base,

opponents, allies or leaderships." I said through gritted teeth. She nodded her

head and carried on in her lecture towards me.

"Correct, so just because she somehow relates to you doesn't make it okay

to go against that rule." I nodded already knowing this, I learned them

beforehand. But still, something nagged and pulled at my mind inside. I

sighed and walked over to the knives section of the room and picked one up

to handle. I didn't want my hands to be idle at this moment in time.

"Scarlet, the only reason I am going against this rule is because I made a

promise to her." Even though my back was turned away from her I could

basically see her exasperated face that came with the breath she exhaled out

behind me.

"What did you promise her?"

I didn't answer for a while, staring at the knife watching how it captured the

light captured the silver side more than the metal side. I began to wonder

how worse things could get if I already felt more comfortable around a knife

than my own working partner, or best friend.

"Jack?" she questioned me again when I didn't answer quick enough to her

liking.

"She asked me if I could make a promise for us to be close friends. I told her

I wasn't sure I was able to fulfill that task, and then I told her that I promise

to my heart that I would stay true to her. She then asked me if I would at

least try, and I said I would." I carefully set the knife back in its original spot

and turned towards, I shrugged my shoulders and stuffed my hands in my pockets, and old habit of mine. Showing that I was done with my story.

"See? No big deal Scar." Though, even though I was sure I convinced her,

she still wasn't sure of something.

"Did anything else happen?" I hesitated. There was the hug, the embrace,

that she would, without a doubt, be envied and outraged about. Hugging was

a foreign language where I come from, and sadly she's from the same place.

I've told many lies before in many cases but never to Scarlet. I looked at her,

she had one eyebrow raised, waiting upon my answer. I leaned down mouth

into my collar to disguise my words only because I knew I couldn't lie to

her, and even if I did, she would see through it.

"We hugged." I said softly. But talking into the collar, it came out more like

"bee pugged."

"What?" she asked stepping closer. As she came closer she moved my

mouth from my collar so that now I was forced to speak properly and

clearly. I sighed and decided I might as well get it over with, no matter how

mad she might be.

"We hugged. We embraced each other. I touched her hair and everything." I

confessed, not holding anything back. She looked slightly appalled, but soon

it was back to serious. Surprisingly, all she did was shake her head and walk

towards the door way. But stopped at the door frame.

"I can't leave you alone with Kimberly anymore after this little episode. You

are risking our mission and putting everyone in danger especially these 4

innocent kids. Look, I know hugging it may be just hugging now, but soon

it'll lead to kissing and who knows what else."

As soon as she said this, an instant image came to my mind of myself

kissing Kimberly. I decided to stop her right there.

"Look, that's one rule I won't break alright? We only hugged because we

connected in a way. But in won't lead to us kissing or whatever else you t

hink." I said shaking my head dismissively. Scarlet started to walk back to

me while I went towards the couch where she soon sat down next to me.

"Jack, remember what happened to the last girl you kissed that was on the

outside of our base?" I let my head hung low as I nodded.

_**How could I forget? **_

Our base was stationed in Oakwood, and I met a girl there in one of the

schools, her name was Ruth. She was my first real girlfriend, and the only

way that was accomplished was because we were stationed in Oakwood for

so long I decided I should just try it. It was going all too well; never to know

the criminal were tracking down was tracking _**us**_ down. Watching

everywhere we went, every move we made, every time we held hands, every

time we kissed. That soon he got opportunity to take her and disappear with

her, right from under my nose. And I never saw her again. Until recently,

3years ago, we found her in a small hide-away shag. She wanted to know

what was going on when I had rescued her, and why I wasn't able to find

her. But I couldn't tell her anything, so she hasn't spoken to me since.

I sighed, having all of this coming back to me now made me regret

everything I did with Kimberly.

"I don't want that to happen to her any more than I wanted it to happen to

Ruth." I spoke knowing Scarlet was listening. "And this time I actually have

the chance of stopping it before it happens. The only way to keep her safe is

to stay away from her." I sighed. For the few minutes I knew her it was

great, but for her own life, they would have to end. I didn't pick this life, it

was handed to me and with my father gone I had no reason but to accept it.

But now, seeing that I can't have a life outside of these enemy lines, I'm not

so sure I want it any more. But how can you give back a life that was framed

for you since before birth. In this life, I learned how to forget and move on

quickly, because if you don't learn, you sink to the bottom. My father, Ruth,

all taught me this. So with, it should be easier, since I don't even know her.

The only I bestow upon her is that he father isn't in her life, nor mine. That

one connection we shared is now gone.

Through all these deep endless thoughts, Scarlet began to comfort me in her

best ways.

"Jack, look on the bright side, there are some fun things to do in this life." I

nodded, guessing she was right. More or less.

"But don't you ever feel like you should be a kid, even for just a minute?" I

looked at her intently, waiting on her answer. She looked down at her

fidgeting fingers and toyed with them for a while, something she does

mostly when she's deep in thoughts or absent-minded. Which I figured

would be both right now.

"Yes I do. Every day." I smiled at her, finally knowing that we were on the

same page.

"One day, and soon, we have to just take a day for ourselves. Just to actual

kids."

"Jack, we don't know how to be actual teenagers like we come across to be."

we both giggled slightly at the thought and how true it was.

"Well maybe we can get Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Kimberly to teach us."

Her face hardened as soon as I spoke their names, more specifically

Kimberly's name.

"Jack, are you sure you can handle that? I mean, look at all the dangers

involved with this plan." She said, face overflowing with worry.

"I know, but since I have to ignore her pretty much the rest of my life, just

let me have this one day to be with her. Just let me be able to make her

promise come true before I leave her forever. At least she won't be mad at

me like Ruth." I was basically pleading with her, but I didn't care. I would

soon wonder why Kim, this girl I just met, seem so important to me, but

none of that mattered now, I just needed to spend one more day with her

before I have to say goodbye.

"Fine," Scarlet said after what seemed like hours. "But no hugging, kissing,

or touching, or any physical contact for that matter." I sighed rolling my

eyes.

"Yes mom." I said annoyed but I couldn't help smiling.

**A/N ****Well there it is, one of my longest chapters but defiantly **

**not one of my favorites, but review and tell me what you think. **

**I had to rush through this to get it updated today because I **

**haven't updated any of my stories in a while. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Jack's P.O.V.**

After our seemingly long, heart-to-heart conversation on which we rarely

had, Scarlet and I finally headed to where we were needed. The walk to my

mother's new office was a long one. There seemed to be no one or any other

agents around even though when I firsts came up here; it was as busy as

midtown Manhattan. Our footsteps echoed in the big, gray, half-circle

hallway. Then we came to a fork in the road. We stopped as Scarlet looked

at me for the next direction, knowing I had memorized them.

"Left." I said, pointing to the beginning of the new hallway, blue and greatly

lit. She nodded and we continued or journey onward.

After a few minutes, the echoing of our footsteps, the emptiness of the

corridor, and the faint sound of our breathing was finally started to get to

me. Usually I was fine with silence; I was trained to be silent and to work

silence. My grandfather used to always say "silence is your friend"

whenever he taught me and Scarlet. I tried to think of anything that would

start a conversation.

As soon as we crossed over the bridge that connected the two largest

buildings of the headquarters together, I spoke.

"So did you ever get any information from Milton, Jerry, and Eddie?" I

turned to her waiting upon her answer only to see that she was gazing out the

many windows that we passed.

"No," she responded after a while. "I learned nothing useful." I thought

about this. Even though the information wasn't useful, I still wanted to know

what she had learned about them.

"Well what did you learn from them?" I asked this time she was looking

straight ahead.

"No time Jack, look we're here." I looked forward to where she was

pointing, and sure enough she was right. My mother was sitting at her desk,

seen through glass doors that had the HQ symbol on each one. We walked

up towards the doors and I knocked until she beckoned us in.

Nothing about us being agents and she being my boss, it's all about just

having good manners.

After Scarlet and I sat down and made ourselves comfortable, my mother

started to talk.

"So how was your first day? I'm expecting there was no trouble at all." We

both shook our heads.

"No trouble at all Ma'am." Scarlet answered for us.

"Good, good. Made any partnerships?" I cringed at this question, knowing

exactly what my mom meant by asking this. '_**Did we make any friends, talk **_

_**to anyone, and if so, what information did we find out about or from **_

_**them.'**_ is what she was really asking us. Scarlet looked at me, expecting this

answer to come from me. I sighed.

"Yes Ma'am. 4 partnerships were made. No information granted to tell." I

said aiming the last sentence mostly at Scarlet, telling her with my eyes that

my mother didn't need to know what happened between Kim and I. At least

not yet.

My mom nodded, not seeing what just passed between me and Scarlet, or

maybe she did and just didn't acknowledge it.

"Good." She said shaking her head. She started rummaging through her top

right desk draw, soon taking a box.

"I called you in here to receive these." She said as she opened the box

revealing two new, one black and one white, iPhone 4S. Scarlet and I stared

in shock as my mom took each out of their cases and handed them to us.

Scarlet received the white one, and I got the black one.

This was a big deal because usually, agents out age weren't allowed to have

these devices.

I carefully took mine in my hand and looked at the back. Sure enough, it had

the HQ seal on the back in gray I turned it back to the front, and looking

close enough I saw a green eyed dragon designed across the top, and when I

turned it in the right direction the eyes glowed and sparkled. Just like my

necklace, my father's emblem.

Down right, I immediately fell in love with this phone.

"Now everything is already set up, the phone has a pager for whenever I or

the HQ needs you. There will be updates on everything that goes on here at

this base. Even though this phone is meant for work only, you may still

enjoy it because after all, it is now your own." She said smiling, knowing we

were happy.

"That is all, you two go home and rest now, school in the morning. 8:30

sharp."

We nodded and stood up and walked out the door. But before I walked out

into the hallway, I quickly turned back and ran to give my mother a hug. I

knew she was surprised because she took a while to hug back. We usually

don't show affection as mother and son when we were at work, and I see

myself changing now with all the hugging I've been doing lately and my

mother would see it too, if she had known what happened between Kim and

I.

But soon enough, when I was about to pull away she hugged me back tightly

and whispered into my ear.

"Good night Jack."

**Monday. After school. **

I walked out into the bright sun from the dark school building. I'll never be

able to get used to the bright sun that I rarely saw back on the east coast.

During last period class, Scarlet got paged on her phone that she was needed

at the base for training, so that meant I was walking home alone today. I

stopped by the curb to check my phone again, seeing if they had paged _**me**_

for anything, but they didn't.

"Hey Jack! Wait up!" I turned my head quickly, instinct taking over to fight.

But it all collapsed when I saw that it was only Kim who was calling me.

I smiled and waved at her and waited till she got close enough to begin

walking again. She smiled up at me since I was only an inch taller.

"Where you going?" she asked, I shrugged my shoulders, really not

knowing. There was no one home, and the HQ didn't need me, so I really

had nothing to do.

"Nowhere." I answered simply.

"Oh." She nodded. "Well, I'm heading over to the dojo now. You wanna

come?"

_**Their dojo?**_ With Scarlet not being here, I was free to do things I wouldn't

do, meaning hanging out with Kim. In my own defense, it's been a long time

away from the dojo. The last time I was in a dojo it was New York. I took

my phone out, looking at the time.

_**3:06pm**_

I looked at Kim, who was waiting for my answer. I quickly nodded my head.

"Sure. I'd love to go." She smiled.

"Cool." She then noticed my phone. "Hey, I have the same phone. But my is

plain, I don't have all those designs." She said pulling out hers. I laughed,

thanking her.

"Here, I'll put my number in." she said holding out her phone. This again

was something new, but I went along with it.

I handed her my phone and took hers, and just like that we exchanged

numbers.

When I took my phone back, our hands touched and I wanted it to stay there,

just like that. But I knew I couldn't do anything like that, I couldn't even

think like this, for her own safety.

Knowing this was supposed to be our last time together; I decided I wasn't

going to hold out any boundaries.

When we finally got to the dojo, I noticed no one was there as yet. I guess

Kim saw me wondering because she soon answered my question.

"It's a bit early, no one would be here yet." I nodded. Walking onto the blue

mat, much like the one back home.

"Let's spar till everyone arrives then." I asked, not quite knowing where it

came from.

_**No boundaries today. **_I said reminding myself. _** Just be normal.**_

She nodded her head.

"The locker rooms are over there, so you can go in there and change if you

want. There should be extra clothes in the closet." I nodded and walked into

the empty locker room and set my bag down by the door. After looking

around, I found the closet and opened it up, seeing a few pairs of shorts and

shirts. I easily found my short size, but never found my shirt size. I sighed.

_**Guess I'm doing this shirtless.**_

I quickly changed, feeling a bit embarrassed that I was only wear a pair of

blue shorts, but I sucked it up and went outside.

I saw Kim sitting on the floor with cloth tape aside her while she was

wrapping up her fingers.

"Jack come over here." she said while still looking down, wrapping her

fingers. I wonder how she even saw me, much less heard me come out,

something only people like me could do, but I decided to look past, and I

went straight over to her and sat down.

She finally looked up at me for the first time, seeing me shirtless. She

quickly blushed while she stared and soon cleared her throat while trying to

hide her burning face.

"Sorry I couldn't find a shirt." I said smiling, and laughing a bit out of

embarrassment. I was really physically fit, maybe a bit over my age level, so

I could see why she stared.

"It's fine Jack," she said laughing. "Just a little unexpected, that's all." I

smiled at her again. Then I noticed what she was wearing herself. Shorts

way above her knees, but still not too short, but enough to make me dizzy,

and on top of that, she only had on a sports bra. I teared my eyes away from

the sight before she caught me staring.

_**I needed a distraction. **_

"So whatcha doing?" I asked hoping this would be enough.

"I'm just rolling up my fingers, sometimes it hurts when I throw punches,

and the tape just supplies protection and smoother hits." I nodded, having

the same problem sometimes myself.

"You want me to patch you up?" Kim asked me. I nodded my head.

"Sure." She smiled.

"K. Come closer then." I eased myself over until I was so close, I might as

well been on top of her. I tried to expel the thought while she took my hand.

I tried to focus on her hand wounding itself in-between my own with the

tape while stray strands of her hair tickled my shoulder.

The key word in all this was _**tried**_. I did try, but I failed once I looked into

her eyes. She smiled as I kept my gaze; I looked down and noticed that she

stopped moving her hand. I looked back up at her, about to ask her why

should had stopped, but she beat me to the conversation.

"You have really…really nice eyes." She whispered moving some of my

hair out of my face, so she'll get a better view. I smiled, happy that she likes

them.

"Thanks Kim." she nodded, then looked back down at my hand. Most of her

hair was infront of her face and I could see that it was bothering her.

"Here wait." I said pulling my hand away from hers. I reached up and

smoothed it out from her face and rolled it back up into the bun it was. I did

it rather fast from all the training with knives. Her hair was just something

new to work with. It was soft and fluffy, and I didn't want to let it go, but

eventually I did. The hair that couldn't fit in the bun, I simply tucked behind

her ear with my left hand while I slid my right hand, the hand she was

working on, back down to take hers again.

The whole time she was blushing but only smiled when I spoke again.

"Alright, continue."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Hey it's xSweetFireStarsx here, and I'm excited because I got **

**up 10 reviews for my last chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed **

**and shame on you to those who didn't but thanks for reading **

**anyway, be sure to review this time though. I also want to thank **

**those who follow and favorite me. I got 38 followers and 29 favorites **

**:O ! *excitement*If you have a Facebook and would like to **

**subscribe to me, my name is Jayy Alfred. Anywhoo, on with chapter **

**13 !**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I let Kim finish taping my hands up as we got ready to spar, but in between times

when she got a new strip of tape to start over I caught glimpses of her, making sure

wouldn't realize. Since this could very well be the last time I was able to be with

her like this, I might as well make a mental picture of her to keep with me when im

gone and out of her sight.

Her hair stopped at the middle of her back and it wasn't only blonde, even though

she was a natural. It had traces of different shades of brown, signs of white that

seemed to turn invisible at some points. As she wound her fingers through my

own, followed by the tape, I noticed that her hands were of a light kind, barely ever

needing to touch my own, but when it did I became a little too excited.

Some would say I was admiring her, but that's simply not the case. I was

_**inspecting**_ her. I realized I better say something soon before my _**inspecting **_of

Kimberly got carried away. Yes, I was a highly trained secret agent and knew how

to cover my tracks well when I needed to, but at the bottom line, I'm still a teenage

boy.

I decided I should torment her, tease her, before I fight like I do to most criminals.

To get inside their heads, to get them confused and distracted, to get them worked

up, or just when a distraction is needed, like now.

"So Kim, how good are you when it comes to sparring?" I asked her as she finally

finished up my hands and I stood up, stretching out my muscles from the previous

position I was in.

"I'd say pretty well, I'm the best in the class." She replied, smirking as she rose up

as well, holding up a finger to show she was #1. I had to appear to be a normal

teenager like Kim, couldn't show her I was different.

_**Just treat this like a normal conversation you have with Scarlet all the time when **_

_**we're training. **_

"Well if I joined your dojo, I would make you #2." I said holding up two fingers of

my own.

"We're going to have to see about that Jack." Kim replied as I stepped onto the mat

laughing.

"Bring whatever you got Kim." I said over my shoulder to her since I was turned

around. I knew I had to go easy on her because I knew she wasn't as experienced

as I was. "I'll have to go easy on you though." I warned her but still teasing her in

some way. I never heard her reply only snicker quietly. I turned around to her to

see what had happened, if she was reading to fight. But as I was about to turn and

face her, I felt as though a punch was coming to my back. I quickly turned around

and caught whatever was flying towards me with my right hand.

"Wow, where'd you learn to catch punches like that? You're back was turned."

Kim asked wide-eyed. I slowly let go of her hand which was balled up into a

strong fist as I quickly thought of a reason to explain my actions besides sharing

the truth with her.

"I learned a trick or two at my old dojo back home in New York." I said acting

casual. Kimberly nodded, accepting what I had said.

"That's kinda cool." She said, shrugging it off as if it was something normal.

"Anymore tricks you have up your sleeve?" she asked as we got ready to fight for

real this time around.

"What's the fun in telling you when you can fight me to find out for yourself?" I

said back with a smirk, answering her question with a question. She only smiled to

me and shook her head as we bowed to each other and then with that, we started to

spar. I waited for her to throw the first move, like I was taught. That way I could

learn which moves are her best and which ones she weakens in, I can learn how

she was taught by how and where she punches, kicks, or hits in her first move. I

waited and waited for her as we moved around in a circle on the blue mat. I waved

my left hand to single her to come to me, and she wasted no time in throwing the

first kick, aimed to the back of my right knee. I was trained to slow down the

moves in my head so I easily saw her leg coming and where it was aimed to hit, I

had enough time to stop her own leg with my own and swing it around which

meant I also turned her around also. She fought back in no time with a back swing

of her elbow aimed to my jaw. I ducked and turned around to see her face to face

again. It went on like this for a few minutes and I could see that she was getting

tired even though she didn't want to show it. I couldn't do more of my advanced

moves on her to end the fight as I would on Scarlet because I would then have

some explaining to do. I decided to slow things down a bit. I took her next fist,

caught it and pulled her closer to me; since she was shorter than me I felt her heavy

breathing on my neck.

"Tired?" I asked her.

"Barely." She said looking up at me, her breathing was hard and I didn't know if it

was from the fight or our closeness. I looked at her blue eyes as I felt her ease up

the pressure she has in her fist I was holding, and then my eyes traced down to her

lips.

_**No boundaries today Jack. **_

But while thinking this I realized how much harder things would get if I got any

closer to her. I remembered myself saying '_I don't want that to happen to her any _

_more than I wanted it to happen to Ruth'_

I shook my head, lost in my own thoughts. No matter how hard I try, I can't bring

her into my life, with all the lies and criminals. I don't need another Ruth.

"Jack? Hello Jack?" Kim asked waving her hands in front of my face. I pulled

them down gently.

"Kim… I got to…I have to go." I let go of her with my hands, but hopefully with

my heart and mind also.

**A/N: ****That's it! Cliff hanger :O ! Don't forget to review ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** Sorry I have been gone for so so so so so so long, I've just been **

**super busy with things. But never the less, here's chapter 14. Hope **

**its good, my birthday is in 3 days! (August 19****th****!) ^.^ Follow me on **

**facebook ( Jayy Alfred) and Instagram ( ddcjay_)**

**Chapter 14: **

Jack ran out of the dojo, no time being wasted. He clearly heard Kim calling and

calling and calling his name, to come back and give her some form of explanation

to why the previous events had just happened. He looked down at his feet as he

continued to run , they looked weird to him and almost as discombobulated as his

brain was at the moment.

Did he do the right thing by leaving Kimberly just alone, like that, in the dojo?

Probably not.

Would he talk to her again? He doesn't know that either. He felt as if his brain

didn't know anything except how to keep his legs moving. Left and right. Left and

right.

He thought about where he should go as he continued to run, feeling as though he

couldn't stop; if he did, his problems might just catch up to him quicker than they

usually do.

_**Go home? No … no one's there.**_

_**HQ ? Train with some weapons… but wait Scarlet is there…**_

Jack really pondered about this, so much so that he even slowed to a walk totally

disregarding the earlier statement. He figured that she would be busy anyway, with

whatever work they had paged her to do after school. He sighed and ran his fingers

through his shaggy, always messy, brown hair and walked up to the HQ's front

doors.

**Jack's P.O.V. ****Tuesday 4:15**

After swiping my card and typing in the code, I gingerly walked in. As usual,

people were bustling around, but none was in a rush. This was the time of the day

when everyone acted a bit more leisurely than usual, and the building was too big

to ever be crowded. Walking towards the elevator, I was glad that no one had

noticed me. I didn't want to be alone but yet still I didn't want to be recognized. I

remembered the place where the weaponry station was on account of being there

with Scarlet last night. I walked into the elevator and pressed button 28 and a few

minutes later I walked to room 2108.

The weaponry station, now that I realized, has countless number of corridors, more

than back home I'm guessing. Right now, being the state that I'm in, I figured the

best thing to do would be to find Ashe Carter and train with him. I made sure that

my mother had informed him on our move and made sure that he was coming.

Training with him since I was 4 didn't brighten up the idea for me to get used to a

new trainer. I know we weren't supposed to get attached to people at work, but this

was a different case.

I walked to where I knew he would be, the training and fighting station would be in

the corridor next to the weapon vault.

He was working with a girl that looked close to his age, 29 is the answer I choose.

My mom taught me all too well on profiling people. He was teaching her a side

aerial to backflip; something I learned at seven. I smiled as I leaned up against the

wall watching, trying not to look as cocky as I felt. He soon noticed me though.

"Alright Meredith, that's all for today. Keep working though." She nodded then

existed. "Okay Jack, how may I help you today?" Carter asked as he wiped off his

hands and then re-taped them, something that happened to remind me of Kimberly.

I shook my head.

"Um, I just want to um, train a bit; you know?" he looked at me expectantly, like

he wanted more words, maybe a story to come pouring out of my mouth at

moment if he continued to stare me in the eye; but I hid all those emotions.

"Nothing more? Usually this would be scheduled," I nodded my head, he was

sudden move, but asking such personal questions us unusual in our sort of life. We

weren't supposed to care about each other in such ways.

"Let us commence with training then." He said instead.

**Tuesday 6:30.**

Finished up with training for the day with Carter left me feeling sweaty, tired,

worn out, muscles aching, but none the less, relaxed and back in control. Hair

damp, I find myself looking for Scarlet. With not seeing her for so long, I was a bit

uneasy. I texted her a few minutes ago saying,

'_Hey, where are you? Haven't seen you all day. Im in the cool off room waiting, _

_come by.' _

She had replied with a simple 'okay, be there in 5.' Not telling me where she was,

but the curiosity wasn't killing me. So here I was in the cool off room, and while I

waited, I pulled off my sweaty shirt, reminding myself to throw in the wash bin

later when I got home, and then washing my hair in the nearby sink. I kept my

shorts on and sat on the comfy leather black bench as I waited, closing my eyes,

and loving the silence; something I was forced to grow up in and cherish. Close to

4 minutes later I heard soft shoes padding in the far right, sounding like the person

wanted to be quiet and unnoticed, obviously thinking no one was here. My muscles

tensed up, ready to fight, but I kept my eyes closed.

"Jack?" my ears perked up and my body relaxed. I opened my eyes even though I

already knew who it was.

"I'm in here Scar." I replied, raising myself up to sit properly as she walked in. She

smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Hey, you look beat." She said laughing a tiny bit, I smiled also as she came and

sat next to me. I noticed she looked tired as well.

"I could say the same about you; what got you so tired?" she sighed as she got up,

the back of her shirt sweaty, I had just noticed.

"Training like a dog today. Right after school and I just finished." She started to

take her shirt off as I tried to find something else to focus on.

"Gosh, why are they training you so hard?" I asked, looking at my fingers.

"I don't know, Jack you got to remember this is CIA and we're only like 14."

_**Oh yeah that's right. **_Its not that I forget, I'm just so used to this life. Scarlet

continued on, her shirt completely off now.

"And its not like we all get special training from our mommies." She giggled as

she threw her shirt at my face. I caught it though before it could touch me,

something we both knew was going to happen.

"Hey! That is so not my fault!" I said laughing. "I just have natural talent." She

doubled over in laughter at this comment. I felt myself blush. "What? You don't

agree?" she didn't even bother answering, just continued to laugh as she took her

damp hair out of its bun. It cascaded down as she took out some knots, her face

screwed up in annoyance. I knew for a fact that she hated knots in her hair. But it

was then that I realized how long her hair had gotten since the last time I really

gazed at it, which was probably years ago. I instantly wanted to touch it. Call me

crazy, but I did.

She turned on the sink. I cleared my throat and got up.

"Want me to help?" she looked up, with partial golden brown hair in her face and

smiled, "Sure." I was going to say I should help since she looked so tired, but she

didn't need any further explanation, which I was granted for. I got the soap from

the far end of the sink and brought it over as she leaned her head over and rested it

on the sink. I squeezed some soap into my hand, lavender soap, and rubbed it

together then gently laid my hands on her head and started to lather it. I did it

softly because once again I knew she had a sensitive scalp and I didn't want to hurt

her. After a few minutes of me thinking that it was enough lathering she turned on

the tap to the temperature that she wanted and then leaned back down for me to

wash it. As soon as the water hit her head she sighed, and I tried to hold in a

chuckle.

"Done." I said with a smile. She rose up, hair all dripping in front of her face,

looking adorable, that I almost forgot she wasn't wearing a shirt the whole time. I

gasped at my thoughts, just because they surprised me that much. I looked back at

her now confused face.

"Uh, let me go get you a towel for your body- I mean your hair! Your hair is what I

meant."

Walking away to the towel shelf, I almost smacked myself. How could I be so

stupid! What is wrong with me anyway? I shook my head, ashamed of myself.

I got her favorite color towel, purple, and walked back to her.

"Here, get dried up before you get sick." I smiled wearily at her to show nothing

was different. She nodded and smiled and walked over to the sitting area.

"I'm going to head out you know? We got school in the morning and all that…" I

drifted off saying. She nodded.

"Alright see you later Jack."


	15. Chapter 15

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I walked out of headquarters, not really all too worried about not leaving with my

mother. That's how things were, I automatically knew she would be staying late

and after that little episode my brain and I just had in the cool off room with

Scarlet, I decided it was time for me to head home.

Walking down the almost dark street lights, and purposely ignoring my cell phone,

forced me to think. I'm not going to stress over Scarlet and what happened, she

hadn't noticed most of it. Nothing had changed to her, mostly because all of it was

in my head. Turning the corner and thinking this also made me notice that ever

since we got here my brain and the subject of girls had totally been hooked

together and off the wire.

_**You have to remember why you came here**_, I drilled myself silently as I walked up

the steps of my white porch and took out my keys to unlock the golden door knob

of my front door, _**and you didn't come here for girls**_. As soon as I recited this, the

forcedly locked away image of Kimberly flashed through my mind. I shook my

head, acting as if doing this would delete the mental picture._** You came here for **_

_**one reason and one reason only. **_ I began talking to myself again as I laid my keys

on the table and ascended the stairs,_** to find my father's killer**_.

I couldn't help but think that as soon as I found this guy that we crossed the

country for, that I would feel finally set free. Free from what? I have no idea. But I

know that I'll just finally feel free.

I walked into my room, although it didn't feel like it as yet, and tossed my phone

down on my bed. I looked around at the white walls, feeling everything was too

normal, telling myself that I'll have to 'Jack-proof' it soon enough just to make it

mine. While sitting on my bed, really starting to analyze the room and think about

what to do with it, I heard the door opening.

"Jack? Jack are you home?" At the first second I had the craziest notion that it was

Kim. But one, she doesn't know where I live; and two; I can recognize my

mother's voice anywhere.

"Yes mom! I'm just in my room."

"Come down here, will you? I got dinner." I sighed, really not wanting to move

from my current position, but to be fair; this was really the only time I got to spend

with my mom without having to be professional about it, the onetime where she's

really feels like a mom.

I got up and made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, and when she saw

me she smiled and motioned for me to sit down at the table.

"So what's to eat?" I asked, now realizing how hungry I currently am. With all the

events of today, it would make a guy forget. My mother walked over to the table

and sat while she set out the food; it was Chinese takeout. Which, to be honest, is

my favorite. While she set out the food from the bag, I looked at her and really

noticed how tired she looked, even though her face didn't show it as much, I knew

my mother. I instantly felt bad, and stood up saying.

"Here mom. Let me do it." I expected her to resist, but she didn't and I was glad. I

always hated that her life was so hard. I figured we didn't need plates since no one

is for doing dishes. So I kept the food in the containers and put all the sauces I

knew she liked out in front of her besides her food.

"I was surprised that you let the building so early and even more so when you

didn't leave with Scarlet. Why the rush?" my mom asked as she dug into her food,

this question made me almost lose my appetite as I opened my food. Almost.

"Uh, I don't know. She was just washing up, and I was tired. So I told her I'd just

see her at school." I said before taking a mouthful. I hated lying to my mom. _**Was **_

_**that a lie? Don't think so.. **_I should've known how weird or strange it would've

looked if we didn't leave together. I almost wanted to smack myself. Through all

this mental war with myself, all my mom did was smile at me, almost daring to

laugh.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing." She chuckled and shook her head. Then said something under her

breath that sounded like "Just like your father…" A lot of feelings hit me at that

moment, a little too much actually, but the strongest one was proud. I was too busy

wondering around in my thoughts, before noticing she was talking again.

"Jack? Helloooo?" she called for me. I hadn't even noticed that she'd gotten up

from her chair.

"Huh? What? I mean, yes mom?" she smiled and shook her head again.

"I said hows school going? With it being new and all?" I stared at my food, not

quite sure how to answer this question. I was confused a bit, what did the question

mean? Does it mean that she wants to know if I made friends or just grades in

general?

"It's going good so far I guess, but I just started so what can I really say." I

summed it up and added a fake chuckle, pushing away my food when the image of

Kim came back to mind. I needed a distraction.

"Mom no." I said getting up and pushing her away from the sick. "No more work,

you need all the rest you can get." She laughed and looked a bit baffled.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you, you know, being the adult and all, of

this house?" she laughed again and I coxed her up the stairs.

"Nope." I shook my head, "not tonight. You need rest. Now go, go on. I'll cleanup

for you then go to bed." She nodded, and then ruffled my head, looked me in the

eyes, and gave me a little hug. I'll admit, it felt weird, being that we didn't have the

"normal" mother and son reactions and precautions, and I can't remember the last

my mom has kissed me on the cheek on head or wherever mothers kiss their

children, but this was just fine because I couldn't really ask for much more from

her.

I hurried up and cleaned the kitchen, because I was in fact, tired too. And then

hurried up stairs to the bed I never knew I had loved so much until this moment. I

checked my phone for the first time tonight seeing that it had two messages; one

from Scar, which I happy to see, and one from an unknown number.

**Scar: **_**Hey Jack, your mom wanted to know why you had left so early; I wasn't **_

_**sure what to tell her lol. /: **_

I smiled at this text, she can be so adorable sometimes.

I replied with ' _**No problem, I worked it out with her. Thanks. **____**' **_

The next thing I looked at was the unknown number and as soon as I read the

message, there was no room left for wondering.

'_**Hey, its Kim. Save my number. I wasn't quite sure if I should text you, on **_

_**account of what happened earlier today. Explanation maybe?**_' After reading this

text, that I obviously now knew was from Kimberly, I looked over at the time.

11:06.

I knew that Scarlet would still be up, but Kimberly? I don't know, I just met these

people. I'm good at profiling, but not that good. Yet. I decided to just reply

anyway.

'_**Its fine. I figured you needed an explanation. I'm sorry though.' **_I know in that

text I didn't explain anything to her, but I couldn't for obvious reasons. And I had

to remember what Scar had told me. I sighed and brushed distant hairs out of my

pillow.

I couldn't allow Kimberly to end up like another Ruth incident. I pretty much

swore to myself that I wouldn't get into another relationship after what had

happened. Still not forgiving myself up to this day, I reminded myself once again

why I came here. Reminded myself over and over, until I fell soundly asleep.


End file.
